In many power semiconductor arrangements, the internal and external electrical connection of the arrangement is realized by means of electrically conductive contact pins. However, soldering or welding such contact pins to a circuit carrier of the arrangement is cumbersome and often requires manual work. Therefore, there is a need for an improved power semiconductor arrangement and for an improved method for producing a power semiconductor arrangement.